Our moments together: His side of the story
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: Canon Universe. RenKyo One shots depicting the little romantic moments between Ren and Kyoko, all from Ren s point of view. Some not exactly like in the manga but still close. Status completed because there is no limit nor definitory line (and to avoid writer s block).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! Nor any of its characters belong to me; they are the creations of Yoshiki Nakamura, the most evil mangaka ever known to the shoujo manga readers.**

* * *

"On her lap"

Soft, tentative and infinitively gentle, that is how her fingers felt against his scalp.

The first time that the contact happened it was so swift and superficial that he thought the wind was at fault and his cheesy heart was just playing tricks on him. The second time, his breath caught for an infinitesimal second before he consciously released it, all trying to smolder the hope rising inside of him and not alert her of his awaken state. But, by the next time her deft fingers touched his brown dyed hairs, he knew that it was simply impossible to kill that small part of him that hoped, like a little kid, that this "something" that was happening meant the same to both of them.

After all, with her delicate fingers running in a calming pattern trough his hair, it was a little difficult, for any man in love, to think that the object of his affections, currently lending him her lap so he could rest his head, did not feel anything for him with the attentions she was so readily supplying.

But alas, if only she weren´t giving her lap just because of his blatant manipulation and her touch wasn´t product of her innocently thinking that he was asleep then maybe, just maybe, he could believe that his recently discovered tender feelings for this amazing woman were somehow reciprocated.

After all, life was infinitely cruel and fate a monster ready to give and greedily take away just when he is about to enjoy what he has. But then again, he, who was cursed to suffer for each and every one of his mistakes, should not complain because it was, all in all, his punishment to keep on living with the heavy burden of all the lives he destroyed and the wrongdoings he committed.

Even thought, for a small moment, even if it was selfish of him and he was just setting the scene for his own future sorrow, he decided to let himself enjoy this precious moment where she and him where everything and the world around them didn´t exist. Where her warmth and kindness existed only for him to enjoy and his feelings were allowed to grow with no restrain whatsoever, where no obstacles could get between them and love was the only emotion felt, never soiled with the darkness of his jealousy, guilt, anger and hate.

A world where he rested his head on her lap and she lovingly caressed his hair in a soothing way just because they wanted to do so and there was nothing that could stop them from it because it felt right for them.

This, was most definitely going to destroy him when the fairylike bubble burst and he returned to his sad reality but maybe, just maybe, his dreadful existence could be worth enjoying if he had little moments like this where his bliss was so pure and her light so bright that not even the darkness inside him could dream to ruin them.

"Yeah… maybe" was the last thought that he had before a smile, as tender as his feelings, established itself on his face and the sweet darkness of unconsciousness blanketed him into a restful sleep, for once, untainted by the usual tenseness so sadly characteristic of him.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Author reporting! This one shots are the result of me re-reading skip beat and spending all day watching related images, hope you like it! I am open to suggestions and chalenges through the coments! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The birth of Katsuki"

Inspired by "Self Control" by Bebe Rexha

So much anxiety, so much frustration, all for one purpose: surpassing the original.

So much pressure and work just to end up freezing in fear at the mere thought of copying the original, simply terrified of always being the pirate copy of what undoubtedly is already extraordinary.

Who is Katsuki? What does he feel? How is it that he expresses himself?

Many secondary questions answered but the main just kept slipping through his hands, like water forever eluding him in his thirst for knowledge.

Just…How does it feel to love but not being allowed to show it? To forever hide an absolute desire for another person in fear of doing the forbidden.

At that moment, over her petite silhouette with their bodies interwoven and her warmth and tantalizing scent so near him, the answer hit him like a heavy mallet slamming against him full force.

For a second, the situation was so overwhelming that he froze, mind going so fast that his body couldn´t catch up until, suddenly, the roles were reversed and, without thinking, his body moved on its own; arms embracing and clinging to that perfectly fitting and complementing female figure, feeling every soft curve and angle that, whole, represented his only desire, his face burrowed so deep in her hair that he could completely inhale the smell of her.

And then, firmly hugging what could only be described as the loveliest being in the world, his mind caught up, arms swiftly releasing their captive and body moving back, to let the biggest revelation of it all befell him "this is the feeling".

His eyes moved to her face, an intensity never seen before taking place in his deep brown looking orbs, and soon his hand followed the path marked by his sight, first softly caressing the smooth skin of her face and then slowly stroking with his thumb her ample and pink lips, half lidded eyes not missing a single detail.

This is the desire…

-Do you have any experience kissing? - He asked with his deep baritone voice watching intently as her expressions adorably morphed from surprise to incredulity.

-N-not r-re-eally – She softly answered, eyes big as saucers and still not processing the current situation in her highly innocent high school mind.

-Would you like me to teach you? – escaped the husky dark desire from his lips with no filter nor shame, effectively terrifying the teenager and, with her clear rejection, breaking the spell casted on his person by the wild emotions holding him so captive that, instead of acting, brought out his true self buried deep within himself.

So, after bullshiting his way out of trouble with swiftness unknown even to himself, he could only reflex astonished how his love for this petite female translated to the different feelings so characteristic of Katsuki, but not the original Katsuki.

These are the feelings…

…Of **my own** Katsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dedicated to** H-Nala **who asked me for this scene! This being her request:** Do you have thoughts about when he found turtle girl and carried her princess style?

 **I hope you enjoy what I did here. It was harder than I though, since they didn´t really liked each other at this point, but still I feel quite satisfied at what I did.**

* * *

"Out of duty"

Annoyance, dislike and a deep hot anger that boiled on the inside.

All these emotions, presenting themselves with such intensity it was impossible to discard or ignore, no matter how much he tried. That is why, despite how much of a gentleman he wished his persona of "Tsuruga Ren" to be, he allowed these feelings to show when someone was incredibly unprofessional, to the point of being an inconvenience for others, or didn´t take up acting with the right intentions.

After all, acting was an art that needed to be taken seriously, with the passion and respect deserving of it. The show business was a hostile environment that treated no one kindly thus, naturally, the fate of those who played with fire was to be burnt by it. Being this a fact, he couldn´t find the energy to be neither considerate nor understanding to that kind of people since they couldn´t meet such basic working requirements.

Those were some of his beliefs and, being the determined and stubborn person that he was, he firmly stood by them. Considering this, when the schedule of one of his works, the one assigned specially by the president to be precise, got a day behind because the female leading actor "didn´t want to go out in the sun without her umbrella" his mood, logically, wasn´t the best.

Strangely enough, sarcasm intended, it seemed like today wasn´t his day as he, while walking uphill towards the set, saw the retina-burning pink overall characteristic of the only LoveMe member, another person who elicited the same justifiable dislike he felt towards his co-star, signaling the imminent collision that was to come.

Prepared for the unpleasant moment, he was a little surprised to find her sprawled on the soft ground with the saddest resigned and lost expression showing on her face…and the dislike, along with other negative emotions, faded enough to be more genuine in his desire, present out of duty, to find out if she was alright, like the gentleman he was supposed to be as Tsuruga Ren…supposed to become by his parents teachings.

-Found the LoveMe section´s member- He stated looking down at her, fake surprise flat to make his point across, successfully getting her attention and changing her expression in the process. Then, he let a sight of exasperation escape his lips to highlight how bothersome it was to deal with this situation/person.

-Lying over here, are you taking a break? Or can´t you move? - He questioned going right to the point, serious and exasperated enough to show how voluble and illogic he thought she was to actually take a break in such a way and place. When she moved, obviously trying to escape him with all her might, he couldn´t help but voice his conclusion.

-Looking at you, it is most likely you can´t move- He phrased plainly and flatly, masking the small amount of amusement he felt at her behavior coupled with the turtle-like way of moving, unmistakable result of a foot injury. A few minutes later, though, her futile movements stopped to properly address him.

-Could it be that Ruriko-chan told you, and so you came? - She confusedly asked in a skeptical way, her words temporarily confusing him and making him feel like the name was awfully familiar *Now, where did I hear that name before?*

-Ah oh, it seems like she should be at the site right now- He remarked, impeccable memory recalling the name of his disgustingly unprofessional co-star thanks to his manager previous call, but mind still not making the possible connection between both girls *Unless…*

-Could it be…the person you are helping is Ruriko-chan? - He asked a little unbelieving, seeing as the other girl was nowhere near, simply to confirm his suspicions that, yes, this wasn´t his day if he had to deal with both the girls´ eccentricities at the same place and time.

-…yes…so what? – She answered suspicious of the way he phrased and voiced his question, looking directly at his eyes, probably to read any deeper meaning in his words.

*Hmmm… funny how you can help someone sprawled in the middle of nowhere disregarded without a care…Shows just how much you are needed* He though detached with a small quantity of dark amusement at the absurdity, but debated whether to share or not his acidic, out of character, observation.

-You have something to say? – She inquired in a defensive way, narrowing her eyes and positively shocking him at her capacity to accurately read his intensions. Still, he rapidly calmed himself and decided against voicing his thoughts, just to prove her wrong about her assumptions.

-No…nothing- He replied in his most innocent tone apparently not convincing enough to the girl, judging by the angry sound that eased her lips, but still good enough to drop the topic. *Well whatever, more importantly…* His gaze went down to the center of the problem, catching the angry red color that could be seen in the exposed flesh between her sock and pants *Hmm that could be quite serious* He thought absentminded; a little concerned, and moved quickly to tackle the issue bending in front of her.

-Let me take a look- he muttered, for mere politeness sake, before grabbing her foot and taking off both her shoe and sock to closely inspect her injury, taking note of her immediate reaction but ignoring her quite funny expressions of hurt to concentrate on diagnosing just how badly hurt was her ankle. *The swelling and bruising are really bad, I don´t see any deformity but her immediate reaction and level of pain are quite high for a sprain*

-She looks like she is in great pain- Someone commented behind him, notifying him that the crew members he passed, before finding her, had caught up with him, but he didn´t care much about the extra people, he was already determined to deal accordingly with the situation at hand despite the person in trouble. After all, he wasn´t as despicable as she probably though, not without reason, as to leave an injured girl in this pitiful situation, still he deigned to voice his speculations so both them and the girl knew how serious this was.

-Nnn…Of course it hurts, I think she fractured her bone- He answered in a thoughtful way, already planning what to do in this scenario. Mind rapidly made up, he proceeded to exteriorize his intentions so no one misunderstood.

-Let´s bring her up first- He commented and with a swiftness and delicacy aimed to not worsen nor bother her injured ankle he lifted her light and petite body to hold her princess style in both his arms, hoping against all hope that she wouldn´t latch like a leach nor scream her head off like most females would under these circumstances.

Surprisingly, no reaction came forward as he adjusted his hold on her, thus he looked at her face to see if he had, in some way, made a wrong move to find that her body had grown solid stiff and her face was turning blue *…from the pain? It must be worse than I thought then* he worried a little, not letting it show on his face to not alarm anyone.

-Bear with this for a while- He requested, trying to imply at the same time that he wouldn´t be doing this if there was a better way to deal with it but, since there was nothing else they could do about it, she would have to forgive him and endure the pain for now.

Everything said, he looked towards his destination with renewed determination and purpose, his bad mood and the fiasco of dealing with his co-star ditched to the back of his mind at the urgency and need of medical attention for the girl, pale and stiff as a plank, currently in his arms.

* * *

 **AN: Anyone who feels like asking fo a specific moment in the manga...or a thought out situation, feel free to ask for it via PM or as a review. H-Nala...Thanks for requesting and don´t hold back on your thoughts about the results!**

 **Thanks for the 2R (read, review) and 2F (favorite and follow)! They are treasured and appreciated!**


End file.
